


The Meaning of Doubles

by rz_jocelyn



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Complete, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rz_jocelyn/pseuds/rz_jocelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honest feelings can be painful. However, it doesn't make them less precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Doubles

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters/actors belong to me. This work is purely fiction and does not reflect the real opinions/lifestyles of the person(s) involved. Comments and criticisms are welcomed. ENJOY! ;D

It was an interview that everybody involved was looking forward to. It was one of the rare occasions where all the Hyoutei Tenimyu actors had a chance to gather in one place. Everyone was going to be there, with the exception of Date Kouji, and everyone’s eager enthusiasm created quite an atmosphere of cheer and easy-going laughter. The interview had been going well until the interviewer popped the question.  
  
‘There are rumours that Date Kouji-san’s absence from Tenimyu is related to the comments he made on the live net television show ‘Ongaku Honpo Fujimarudou’. Is that true?’ [1]  
  
The silence that blanketed them was heavy, awkward and all-encompassing. In near unison, every head turned and every eye flicked in the direction of Kamakari Kenta, whose usually expressive features had visibly blanked. Taking her cue from the Tenimyu actors’ unconscious gesture, the interviewer immediately directed the question to Kenta. ‘Kenken, perhaps you might know something about it since you acted as his doubles partner, Shishido Ryou?’  
  
Seto Yuusuke’s blood boiled. How dense could the interviewer be? From everybody’s sudden stillness, this was clearly a sensitive issue among them. Even worse, the nerve of her to direct such a question to Kenken! He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, anything that would restore the easy mood and chatter when Kenken himself interrupted him.  
  
A million thoughts were whirring in Kenta’s mind. He could still clearly remember the shock he had felt when he heard Kouji’s comments on how Kouji had thought that Tenimyu was boring. Being Kouji’s primary confidante during their stint as Hyoutei’s Silver Pair, Kenta was well aware of some conflicting emotions his doubles partner had faced regarding his job. However, to hear those feelings voiced aloud so publicly was like a knife in his gut. Despite being prepared for it, it still hurt.  
  
‘I think that we should respect his decision,’ Kenta answered, his voice low, ‘I mean, there are some things that he did which I’m sure all of us agree is a betrayal to our trust. But, we also have to understand that sometimes what makes us happy can be the cause of someone else’s sadness.’ He drew a deep breath, feeling the weight of everyone’s eyes on him. The Hyoutei members, both old and new, had avoided the topic of Date Kouji’s comments specifically because they had had no idea as to how Kenken would react to it. Being one of the people who had worked most closely with the previous Choutarou actor, they simply did not want to pain Kenken by bringing it up. Kenta knew that now was his chance to set them at ease. ‘I personally think that it was brave of Kouji to admit to his honest feelings, no matter how wrong his actions had been, and it was certainly admirable of him to come clean to his friends and fans,’ he said frankly, ‘We just have to accept that this was how he truly felt, and continue to support him as he pursues his happiness.’ He smiled crookedly. ‘Besides, at least he stuck it out until the very end. You have to give him credit for that.’  
  
Sensing that the topic was officially closed, the interviewer moved on hurriedly to safer ground. Despite the return of the easy bantering, everybody was conscious of how silent Kenken had become. Yuusuke resisted the urge to squeeze his partner’s hand comfortingly, knowing that the best support he could give Kenken right now was to simply carry on as if nothing had happened, trusting that Kenken would sort out his own thoughts and rejoin them. The best thing he could do was simply be there to cover up any holes that Kenken left behind, and trust him to return when Yuusuke needed him. That was what playing doubles was all about.  
  
As for Kenta, although he was going through the motions, smiling and answering, his mind had flown to the e-mail Kouji had sent after the painful announcement.  
  
 _Kenta-kun,_  
  
 _I’m sure that by now you would have heard what I said. I just wanted to apologize you, especially to you. I know that this will probably not make up for it, but I just wanted to tell you. No matter what happened, and what might happen in the future, there is one thing I never regretted during my time in Tenimyu._  
  
 _I never regretted meeting you._  
  
 _Always your doubles partner,_  
 _Date Kouji_  
  
  
~ OWARI ~


End file.
